the snowy friendship
by hannah-kuro no neko
Summary: Everyone always forgot about Canada. He was used to it, but what happens when one scary Russian notices him and wants to be his friend? Will others notice him as well. and does canada want this new attention?
1. Chapter 1 meeting

**hi, so this is my first fanfic, and i needed to upload this now or i never will...(hides in corner)...i hope you enjoy this and i would greatly appreciate it, is you guys would take a minute or two to simply tell me what you think of this short chapter. i do plan on finishing this, as i do have a few other chapters done, and i hate it when im reading a unfinished story and it gets to a good part and suddenly stops so yeah...sorry kinda long...(hides in a dark corner...again...)**

Canada watched the meeting quietly, no one was asking him for his opinion on the matter. Granted that was normal for him. He was invisible when he was with the other nations. To them, his seat was empty, unless of course 'he' was there. Canada shuddered at the thought of him. Russia. That one word sends Chills down everyone's spine. Canada sighed as he tried to get America's attention but as usual, America was busy being a self-proclaimed hero.  
"Come on, iggy, just one and you'll be a hero like me!" America said loudly, with a pout on his face.  
"Bloody hell America, I will not eat it, and it makes you fat!" England yelled back, "damn it Frances, get your bloody hands off of me!"  
"But, Angleterre, I must express my feelings, you are just so handsome when your mad-" France replied seductively. When Canada could hear the sound of someone being slapped, followed by a rather high pitched yelp.  
"Come on iggy, quite being a stick in the mud" America said, as he held his sides trying not to laugh.  
"Umm...guys" Canada said quietly. His voice wouldn't be heard, of course. He would have to use a microphone to be heard. They didn't hear him again, as usual. Canada was tired and getting frustrated with being ignored.  
"Zhat is enough!" Germany hollered, trying to stop the nations bickering. Everyone stopped talking as they looked towards the muscular blond. "Ve have very Important matters to discuss and no one seems able to pay attention, so I suggest we take a break and zhen continue tomorrow". Everyone began to mumble their agreements as they all rose and left. It was a hard day and they were all tired so the break was welcome.  
"America!" Canada tried hollering, still quietly.  
"Huh?" America jumped, "who's there? - oh...what's yer name again?"  
"C-Canada and this is jiro" Canada replied, as he held on to his beloved poler bear.  
"Right, sorry, I'm Kinda brain-dead today, but did you see how much of a hero I was when I-"  
Canada stopped listening; he always did when his older brother started t talk about being a hero.  
"Then he was all like woah, and I was like yeah, I'm the hero."  
Canada could only smile at his brother, before asking him if he remembered that Canada had to be at the airport at a specific time as he still had a meeting with his president. America froze.  
"Ah man I'm soo sorry I completely forgot and I promised Cuba we'd go for drinks!" America pouted  
"Okay- "Canada began "I can get a ride, have fun."  
America nodded with a smile on his face as he grabbed his folder with (un)written notes inside. "See ya bro" he said as he dashed out the door. Canada hugged kuma closer to his chest and buried his face against the soft coat of his friend.  
"Who?" Asked a certain fluff ball.  
Canada could only smile through his teary eyes as he said "Canada"  
"Oh...what's that?" Kumajiro asked, looking towards the table, where all the nations sat only minutes before. But in one of the spots was a folder with the Russian flag. He must have forgotten it Canada thought as he picked it up. He knew that the large man would be wondering where it was so he quickly pulled out his phone to call Ukraine, Russia big sister.  
"Hello, comrade"  
"Eh! Oh Russia!" Canada squeaked, he lowered the phone, "I was just about to call eh"  
Russia looked down at Canada and saw a small man, one arm holding a white bear and the other holding his own folder. "Da, I see, thank you." He held out his hand to take the folder. He couldn't think of what the mans name was, the man had to be a nation but... "Forgive me, but what is your name again?"  
Canada looked down with a slight blush "c-Canada." As he handed the folder over.  
"It's getting late, da. What are you still doing here?" Russia then asked as he thought of the time.  
"Oh, my bro-brother, was supposed, to g-give me a-a ride." Canada mumbled, he hated it when he stuttered. And he only stuttered when he was nervous, and talking to this man would make anyone nervous.  
"Ah, I see da, come Canada." Russia said in a childlike way. And without giving the other country time to say anything, Russia grabbed the little Canadian's hand and pulled him along.  
"W-what? R-russia, wh-where are you taking me?" Canada cried, being pulled along like a little child, as he tried to pull his arm away from Russia's strong grip. Russia said nothing as he pulled Canada through a tangle of halls and into an elevator. Where Canada let out a small squeak out of fear as the steel doors closed. Canada wondered if they were soundproof.  
"America left already, so you need a ride da?" Russia then asked.  
"I-i g-guess so" Canada replied, desperate to gain control of his stutter.  
Russia only nodded his head at the Canadians quiet reply. 'Why is he so nervous,' Russia thought to himself. He then realized that he hadn't properly introduced himself and was more then likely hurting little Canada's wrist. "So Canada, tell me something."  
Canada jumped slightly, much to the Russians amusement. "L-like what?" Canada asked as they then walked out of the elevator to the underground parking lot. Every murder scene Canada had ever seen, thanks to his brother America, flashed before his eyes. Russia laughed quietly at Canada. kuma started to get anxious and looked around with wide eyes.  
Then when they reached the car Russia told Canada to get in. Canada squeaked as he dashed to the passenger door and got in, not wanting to anger the other man.  
"Where?" Kuma asked.  
Canada didn't respond to his furry friend as Russia sat in the driver's seat. It was a rental car.  
"Tell me comrade, what is your name?" Russia asked  
"You forgot?" Canada said surprised, as Russia had seemed to remember it. "I'm ca-Canada"  
Russia smiled and let out his creepy laugh, "kolkolkol, little Canada, I know that, I mean what is your human name?"  
Canada looked towards Russia with wide eyes. The only people who know Canada s real name were America, England, France, and Prussia/Gilbert.  
"Okay Canada, my name is Ivan braginski" Russia said in attempts to 'break the ice' as they said.  
"My-my n-na-name is Matthew, wil-wiliams." Canada/Matthew said. Rather shocked that ru-Ivan had told him that price of information. Normally only friends and family knew of each others human name.  
"Now were getting somevhere, matvey, where do you need to go?"  
Matthew stuttered the airport. And Russia smiled as he then turned the car on and began to drive.  
Russia remained silent as he drove, he could sense the Canadians fear. "Comrade matvey, I'm not going to hurt you." He said sadly, everyone was afraid of him even his sisters were wary of him, he was used to being alone. But Canada didn't know Russia at all; there was this tiny thought that Russia had. He hoped that he could gain a friend and not be alone for the rest of his immortal life. As long as he didn't frighten the smaller man first.

**me again, just wanted to say, this has only been read by me so if there's any grammar mistakes, please do (kindly) let me know and i will fix them as soon as possible. and i do not own hetalia...i wish i did but...i also, don't actually know where to go with this yet...(sulks in corner)...i will try to upload every fri/sat as i need time for myself and homework and etc. but if i get 2 reveiws i will upload sooner (why do i feel like thats too much to ask... :/ )**


	2. Chapter 2 car ride

**thank-you for that wonderful review Sake's Soul Melody, i do love canada3russia and i did what you suggested so it should be easier to find, i noticed that today was friday, so i decided to post the second chapter. aren't you all lucky :) please enjoy and agin let me know about any spelling errors!**

Matthew could only sit and try not the shake uncontrollably as they rode in a awkward silence. "So h-hows ukra-Ukraine?" Canada asked, hoping to defeat the screaming silence that screeched in his ears.  
Russia twitched his eyebrow slightly, "how do you know Ukraine," he asked.  
"Oh, I've kn-known her aw-awhile, I guess you could say were friends eh" Canada said worried about how Russ-Ivan would react. He imagined that Ivan wouldn't be very happy as he was very protective over his sisters.  
"Oh I see da, she's fine." Ivan replied, happy to have something to talk about, even if it was about his sister. She was the semi-normal one, but she wasn't allowed to talk to him, which made him sad. He was lonely.  
"Oh, that's good." Canada said, noticing g that he didn't stutter, prompting him to continue, "so...what's your...umm...oh, what's your favourite thing too do?"  
Ivan smiled childishly, as he answered, "hockey" knowing he would get a reaction from the Canadian. The only time Matthew was noticed by the others was when hockey was involved.  
"I knew it!" Canada exclaimed happily. They had something to talk about! Canada then started to ask  
Ivan a bunch of hockey related questions and opinions..  
Kuma yawned. Ivan laughed at the endless train of questions he was being asked. Nonetheless he answered the questions and asked a few of his own, until Matthews phone started to play the Canadian anthem. He answered it.  
"Hello?" Matthew asked.  
"Dude! OK, listen to this, Cuba had to leave for some government thingy, so now I'm bored, wanna go see a horror movie with me?" America asked, "Where are ya?"  
he forgot again. Mathew thought to himself, sadly. "Sorry America, I'm going to the airport." He said, quietly. "I was only staying the day remember?". Matthew looked down at jiro and smiled sadly. He could feel moisture gather in his eyes already. 'Maple' Matthew mentally swore. America was probably pouting as he always did when he didn't get his way.  
"But-"  
"I'm sorry America, next time, I promise." Matthew said, sad that his brother wanted to hang out for once and Matthew had to leave. He felt bad, not only did he have to say no to his brother, but he was with Russia. America and Ivan hated each other; they threatened nuclear warfare in the cold war.  
"OK, fine, anyway who did you get a ride with?" America asked.  
Maple, Merde, puck! Matthew silently began to panic. What was he to say? "Um...t-taxi" Matthew said quickly.  
Ivan looked over towards his soon to be friend/passenger, in confusion.  
"OK dude, see next meeting." America exclaimed "don't forget you need to try my new Hero Burger!"  
"Alright, see ya." Matthew replied, he was tired suddenly but didn't want too make his brother freak out. The last time that happened...well it wasn't fun for the poor little nation. He had gotten sick and his brother came over to 'help' him. That event consisted of louder noise and explosions form America's video games. And absolutely horrible food that would clog his arteries at some point in time. Canada had to phone England and France to help him get America out of the house. And of course that plane had backfired on him badly. With Frances flirting and England's swearing his head off plus Americas noise, Canada had to use his secret weapon. His scary loud voice as opposed to his quiet meek voice.  
Canada hung up the phone and looked towards the large Russian feeling guilt. Ivan must have heard the taxi comment.  
"How's little amrika?" Ivan asked, trying to be friendly.  
"Oh umm... he's doing well" Canada answered. Still worried that he had offence Ivan. But Ivan seemed not to mind to much, so maybe he didn't hear it. Matthew thought. "So, what about your other sister...what was her name again?" Mathew asked noticing that Ivan's hands on the steering wheels tightened. "Belarus?"  
"...she's doing fine, and she far away da." Ivan said rather happily.  
Matthew had only met Belarus once and didn't care to meet her again, she was scary.  
"I have a question." Ivan said, slightly concerned. "Are you upset that you're with me?"

**ghaa, so he did hear Matthews comment (dun dun DUN) i now have a general idea of where to go with this story, so i just need to writ it (grabs my writing tools and hides in room) and so i will make sure to post the next chapter on friday the...10(?) i think**

**DA-the equivalent of yes/yeah (Russian)**

**merde-$h*t (french)**

**any translation errors are mine and i don't speak any other language aside from English, but i will try to do my best**


	3. Chapter 3 are you?

**hello again, this is the next chapter uploaded early as you wonderful people have given me 4 reviews! (still hiding from SouthernPrussiaWritesStories) you are all amazing! thank-you sooo much !(jumping up and down in joy) this is my gift to you all! and i will finish chapter 4 for fri/sat ~enjoy~ (and is theres any spelling/grammar errors please let me know kindly and i will fix it right away)**

Matthew squeaked and squeezed kuma slightly when he heard Ivan's question. He had hoped that Ivan didn't hear it but clearly lady luck was not on his side. "O-of c-course not! Its just that- you know, you and amer-America don't like each other..." Canada said quickly adding "and I don't want you to fi-fight each other over so- something as trivial as a ride."  
Ivan remained silent as he thought about matveys words. They held much truth to them, but that did not mean that Ivan was happy about it. "We're here." Ivan said coldly as if his heart was an unbreakable stone.  
Matthew looked out the window in shock; he didn't realize how much time had past. "I'm sorry Ivan," Matthew said as he made sure that Kumar was awake and at attention, (he hated the air ports, they were finicky about Kuma not being in a cage) and opened the unlocked door. Just as matt was about to step out he turned around and looked at Ivan and used one hand to reach into his pocket for a pen and paper. "Ivan?" Matthew said, hoping that Russia would look to wards him, as he quickly wrote done his private cell phone number and held it out for Ivan to take (yes, he managed to write his number while holding onto jiro at the same time) "here's my number, call me sometime and we can talk about hockey or something?" He said timidly, unsure with his actions.  
Ivan looked towards Matthew, unsure of whether or not to be made or sad. He leaned over to the small blond and took the paper into his large hands. "Da, I will, good bye little matvey"  
Matthew smiled a little and nodded his farewell as he closed the car door and began to walk into the airport building. As he walked he noticed that he was getting a lot of strange looms from the other people. He sighed, it was normal being ignored by the other nations and considered a freak with normal people. He then reached into his pocket to grab onto his ticket so he would know where to go. Pulling out his wallet he then heard male whistling. Matthew ignores it as he looked at the time and terminal numbers. He had 30 minutes before boarding so he looked up cheerfully as he was able to grab a quick bite to eat and some water for kumajiro. He walked over to the cafeteria and looked for the healthiest reasterunt (not that it was healthy, but it would be the best he could get) Matthew went and ordered a light salad and water bottle and went to sit down. Ignoring the fact that the cashier was talking about him with another worker. Matthew put Kuma down on the seat In front of him as he the opened the water bottle and poured some water into a small 'plastic bowl' those folds up.  
Kuma remained quite, knowing that he wasn't allowed to case a spectacle of himself in public. He watched his lifelong partner, enjoying the calm, friendly atmosphere he gave off.  
Matthew sat down in his chair and began eating. It wasn't 'to' bad but it wasn't good either. After he had finished he looked at the time and frowned, he had 20 minutes. He got up to put his garbage away and to pick up kuma when he heard a familiar male cat calling someone. Matthew sighed and thought 'hosers' as he walked away towards his terminal. However, he was soon crowded by multiple others. He looked up and saw the sign say for terminal 3 and turned to enter. It was a long empty hallway where it split both left and right. Matthew looked both ways in confusion. There were no other signs to tell him where to go. He went down the left hallway hoping it was the right one, Kuma was calmly sleeping in his arms. Soon he reached another corner and found out that it was a dead end, Matthew sighed, he hated airports, and he always got lost.  
"Hey, sugar!" A male called out.  
Matthew jumped and squeaked startled he turned around and saw two large men looking down at him. Matthew was suddenly aware of his own body type, he was small similar to a female, and his clothes were baggy. His blond hair was past his ears in length. And he had been told that he had a soft feminine face, according to Francis.  
"I'm sorry-" Matthew started, when the guy on the left approached him, with a crooked smile.  
"I think you should hang out with us, sweetheart." He said. Matthew felt his cheeks warm up and discolour at the man. He though Matthew was a girl!  
"Sir I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush, so I must be go-" Matthew said as he moved the side so he could get past. But the man and grabbed his arm and pulled him close.  
"No, I think your going to have fun" the other man said.  
_*ohh, Canada, our home and native land-*_ Canada jumped and slightly smiled as the man let go, so Matthew could reach for his phone.  
"Hello!" Matthew said, rather thankfully to his unknown saver.  
"Da, privet matvey"  
Mathew wanted to cry out in joy.  
"Ivan! I seemed to have gotten lost" Matthew said hoping that the men would leave him "I could use some help."  
Matthew was taking a risk with asking Ivan for help, but he was desperate. Before Ivan could respond, Matthew felt an arm snaking around his waist. "Let me g-" the phone was taken from his hand and Matthew could hear Ivan, yelling on the phone, in a very concerned voice.  
"Sorry dude, we have your girlfriend' who's going to have some fun with us."  
~~~~~~change of points of view (sorry its very short)~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ivan swore mentally at the mans words. Wait, girlfriend? Ivan wanted to laugh at that but knew that Matthew was in trouble, he quickly turned his car around and sped back to the airport.  
"I believe that you should unhand my friend, before I do consider taking a metal faucet to you pathetic face comrade." Ivan threatened. Feeling the air in his car tensing up  
"Dude, please, with a cute face like that, how can you not want her under you." The man said, Ivan could her Matthew in the background, "saying let me go!" Ivan parked in the large parking lot and quickly got out, planning to storm the place.  
~~~~~~pov change~~~~~  
Matthew then quickly shouted out hoping that I can would hear him "I'm in terminal 3 left." Then Matthew felt his cheek stinging in pain. The man holding his phoned had slapped him. His glasses flew off and broke against the wall.  
"Shut up, you little-oww" the man said. As he turned t looks at the larger man standing before him, holding onto a rusty pipe. The air around him seemed to turn purple as if a malevent spirit surrounded the large Russian. But Matthew couldn't see well so it might be is imagination.  
"Ivan!" Matthew squeaked, glad to see him. The man holding him let go with a soft whimper before turning a running leaving his companion behind. The other man then dropped his phone and ran off as well. Matthew could hear his phone breaking as it hit the floor. He fell to his knees. He felt so scared and mad at himself for not being able to do anything. Matthew felt his eyes tearing up, he couldn't look up at Ivan. As he had then crouched down to be almost at the same height.  
"Matvey, is okay da?" He said quietly. Not wanting to scare him.  
"Flight 3 has left" a female said over the airports PA system.  
Matthew looked up in panic "maple! That was my flight!"

**so...i hope you enjoyed and we got an event where Matthew needs to relay on ivan mmm... so whats going to happen next? yes, carcapter by heart (sorry if spelt wrong) this is a rus can and will have mild fluff, but i will have you guys help out with that soon. i will give more info later. bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**...i am soo sorry this is late, toutring and having the power go out is not fun. i was extremly busy and did not have the time to upload this, so im doing this at school...(hopes no one gets mad at me...) so now this is up so i hope you are all happy. i just love reading the reviews so i cant say thank you enough for them. Also, i dont know if you read my auther notes but make sure to read the one at the bottom! anyway, enjoy!**

Matthew didn't know what to think. He was standing in Ivan's hotel room. After the day incident, Ivan had simply allowed Matthew to stay where he was while Ivan went to change his flight ticket for another flight. Matthew when he was alone started to cry and Kuma had to nuzzle into his neck and lick his tears to get his owner to stop, especially before Ivan returned. Matthew barely remembered the rest, just that Ivan guided him out of the airport and helped him into Ivan's rental car, then into the hotel from.  
"Comrade matvey!" Ivan said as he closed the door behind them. "I have some spare clothes that you may barrow for the night."  
Matthew didn't respond until kuma looked up and licked his chin. "Eh-oh thank you." Matthew said nervously, with a small smile. Ivan nodded in response as they both walked forward. The hotel room was small and had a small kitchen, bathroom, a small couch and one queen size bed. Matthew put jiro on the floor so he could walk around while Matthew went and sat on the couch. He just wanted to relax and try to fade away into oblivion, or at least to actually be invisible would be good.  
"Ivan?" Matthew said, looking up towards Ivan who was in the kitchen, preparing a snack.  
"Da?"  
"...why did you call me so quickly?"  
Ivan stopped preparing his snack and remained silent for a moment as he thought about what he could say. He didn't know what to say. Ivan could feel Matthew's eyes remain on him as he stood there. 'I think your interesting, I want to be your friend, you confuse me, we have similar interests and climates, I wanted to hear your soft voice' all these ideas of 'why' came to him. But Ivan could only whisper "I don't know" as he unfroze and finished making his snack.  
Matthew wasn't sure what he felt, he wanted Ivan to say something that made Matthew like someone cared. Not just something from the spur of the moment.  
"Hungry!" Kuma growled loudly, feeling ignored.  
Matthew didn't have any food for kuma with him and wasn't sure of what Ivan would have in the fridge. Or if it was good for his poler friend.  
"So, comrade matvey, he is unusual for bear, yes?" Ivan asked as he walked towards them and sat down on the large bed.  
Matthew imagined that 3 people could fit on the large bed, if it wasn't for the large Russian, who took up a large chunk of the bed. He didn't know why that thought made him blush, but it did.  
"Yes, he's been with me since before I was discovered. The first nations found me and kuma in a small cave, I don't remember exactly what happened, but I know that I was clinging to his fur and they said that they were worried that he would hurt me. But obviously he didn't and he only growled at them when they went near me." Matthew replied, unsure of why he was feeling so talkative.  
Ivan listened intently to Mathew, his quiet voice was very calming, and as he finished his snack  
"I'm hungry still!" Jiro called out, "feed me! And who are you again?"  
Ivan laughed as he stood up and went back to the kitchen expecting Matthew to ask about food.  
"I'm sorry kuma, I don't have anything for you-."  
"Bear, I have some chicken, can you eat that?" Ivan said, interrupting Matthew, as he grabbed his leftovers form the night before. The white bear jumped off of the couch and walked briskly over to where Ivan held onto a plate of food. Ivan placed the plate down for the bear who greedily dived into it.  
"Thank you Ivan," Matthew said quietly as he watched the bear eat.  
Ivan said nothing as he smiled at his new friend. It was late, he then looked towards Matthew who sat and played with his sleeves. "Is late da."  
Matthew jumped, Ivan had startled him while he was trying to think of a way to say thank you. "Oh, um yes it is, I'll sleep here goodnight Ivan." Matthew said quickly, as he laid down on his side and prepared to fall asleep.  
"Bed is big da, and more comfortable, you have rough day, I do not mind sharing." Ivan said, not trying to sound perverted, just nice. He knew that Matthew still had no reason to trust him but, it was simply a thought. Besides, he knew that he was not yet tired, and knew that Matthew and he might bond more by watching a little TV. "I'm also going to watch TV, and the couch is not a good place to sleep da."  
"I'm fine here." Matthew said quietly, as Ivan sat on the bed, he was right though, it was a large bed. Ivan turned on the TV. Maple! Matthew sat upright as the channel was turned onto hockey; it was one of Alfred's favourite teams. The yankees, or something, Matthew couldn't remember exactly who they were but they were doing well a 3 point lead. He and Ivan soon were yelling at the TV, as the puck was passed back and forth, watching as these men put everything they had on the line. Soon Matthew was lying on his stomach to be closer to the tv propped on his elbows, he was oblivious to Ivan's gaze, who couldn't help but enjoy Matthews reactions. It was amusing to hear both English and French being uttered, often jumbled together.  
There was only a few minutes left and the point where 5-3. Neither team scored as the game ended, Matthew had fallen asleep. Ivan thought it was a beautiful sight, like an angel at rest. Ivan smiled as he got up and carefully picked up the small blond and laid him down in the bed. He was still wearing his day clothes, he felt bad as he woke Matthew up.  
"Mhat you mant?" Matthew mumbled, eyes barley opening.  
"You may want to change before sleep da." Ivan said as he went to the small closet and grabbed a tee shirt, and his pyjamas. He gave the tee to Matthew who was now sitting. With a quiet and sleepy thank you Ivan walked away into the bathroom and began to change.  
Matthew watched as Ivan walked away and closed the door. His heart beefing faster then normal, and he felt warm and almost giddy, but that could be blamed on the shitty day he just had. Matthew stood up and took off his shirt and grabbed the tee that Ivan was lending to him. It was a simple grey colour, and was very large, it fell off his left shoulder and it went down to mid thighs on him. But Matthew didn't care, it was incredibly nice of Ivan to not only notice him, but to save him and to allow him to borrow a shirt and to offer part of the bed too Matthew. Maybe Ivan wasn't so bad after all. He thought to himself as he played back down, oblivious to the fact he was on the bed. His eyes closed and he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
(Pov change)  
Ivan stared at himself in the mirror, his normal silent heart was beating, it was almost pain full, but in a good way. He likes Matthew. Matthew was scared of him, but he was slowly opening up to Ivan. It made him happy. Ivan wanted to shout out his joy and tell General Winter that he could have friends, that he wouldn't be alone forever. His red violet eyes shone as he smiled. He then washed his face and changed. When he walked out of the bathroom he giggled quietly as he saw Matthew asleep again, still wearing his glasses. He walked to Matthew and knelt, taking Matthew glasses off and putting them onto the night table he smoothed the sleeping angel's hair and sighed. " spokoynoy nochi, malen'kiy angel" he whispered as he wrapped the blanket around Matthew before training off the lights and going to his side and crawling into bed  
"Up."  
"Wha-" Ivan said, as he looked quickly turned his light back on. He looked over the side and saw two sad black eyes staring up at him. It was Matthew bear, kumajiro or something. "You can come up as long as you promise not to make any accidents."  
"Promise, want sleep" the bear whined softly as Ivan reached down carefully not wanting to be clawed. The bear was surprisingly soft and light. Ivan reached for the light and waiting until the bear settled down. The bear nuzzled Matthew slightly who turned towards him and moved his hand. Kuma licked his master's forehead and curled up on the pillow hugging his master's hand. Ivan smiled as he watched. He turned off the light and pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes, and smiled, before falling asleep. For once, not alone.

**IMPROTENT! so ive made a poll on my profile page for you guys to let me know how you want the realtionship to kick start. theres 3 options and you can have 2 votes ( i can combine two options) i will leave this up till thurday depending on if theres any votes. i just feel like you guys are so amazing and should be able to help influnce how russia and canada 'officaly' get together. and once again this is only checked by me so if theres any grammer mistakes feel free to let me know nicely by pming me or by reveiw. and i hope you enjoied this chapter.**

**translations****spokoynoy nochi, malen'kiy angel- good night little fangel**

**~~~~edit, fixed the teams, and i dont own the ynakees~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5 nightmares and memories

**hello, thank you soo much for the 6 follows and 14 favorites, and your 8 amazing reviews! its just the best, most fuzziest feeling i get when i see that someone likes my work enough to review and/or follow it. i am just so humbled by it and i feel sad to have to say that i do have some exams coming up and as its my last year in high school, i have to focus on school for the next little while, so i have no idea when updates will be. And i feel bad that this chapter is a little depressing, hence the name nightmares and memories, i felt like it needed it and i wanted to try and do my best work. (i'm more of a dark depressing author) so i hope you forgive me for this! (hides in room with textbooks and writing tools) also just to clarify, the** _italics_** represent both the nightmares and memories. ~enjoy~**

Ivan's pov (nightmare)

_"I'm leaving," __Ukraine__ said, her voice tearful "this is my letter of independence, goodbye, my little brother." She turned and walked away, fading away with each step._

_'Wait, don't go! Why are you leaving, I will fix da?' Ivan cried, as he stood up and ran after his sister. He was afraid of being alone._

_His sister ignored him, and kept walking away. "__Ukraine__, please don't leave me!" He was whining, but he didn't care. He didn't care if his boss got mad at him and hit him or abused him at all. He just wanted his sister to say it was a joke, that it wasn't real._

_"I hate you Ivan." her words were knives carving into his pale flesh, leaving a trace of red. Such a pretty color it was. "I will never love you, no one, will ever love you."_

_"No, you don't mean that, it's just what your government says. Don't say you hate me! Never say that please! I love you!" Those words sounded foreign to him, he never begged, never. And he rarely said the words "I love you" to anyone._

_His usually kind sister disappeared in an instant. She left him. His heart didn't beat, it stopped centuries before. And still even in his worst it didn't move. He fell to his knees and screamed. "Why __Ukraine__, why are you leaving me?"_

_"Big brother~."_

_Belarus, yes she was still here, even though she was still creepy, she was still there. She hadn't left him! "__Belarus__, little sister where are you?" Ivan cried out, needing to find his sister. To hold her and to never let go. It was silent. He called out to her, trying to find her. She didn't respond. Then he heard the door opening and __Belarus__ say "no one will ever need or love you"_

_Ivan's heart threatened to burst out of his chest. Everyone was leaving him, and no one, cared, no one loved him. It was then that he felt the cold whispery hands of general winter come. He shivered, from both the chill and the fear he experienced whenever winter came to visit._

_"You will never have friends." Winter screeched his voice painfully, like ice digging into Ivan's fragile mind. "You are worthless, pathetic and weak. A snivelling brat like you will never have friends. You don't need them."_

_Ivan covered his ears and whimpered. He hated winter. He hated being alone and being hurt by those he trusted. He tried to turn away from winter but nothing he did could stop his pain. He wanted to cry out in agony, but felt a soothing touch upon his brow. Ivan was then aware of something warm. He looked over and saw that it was his little matvey. His golden angel in his dark night, he smiled as he pulled the small body towards himself and relaxed, his heart began to pound then. It felt weird but nice. Ivan's dream changed, general winter faded away and it was just him and Matthew alone. Then, they were in a field full of sunflowers. Ivan felt at peace. Something he hadn't felt for a long time._

Pov change (memories)

_Matthew was dreaming, he had to be. World war two had just started, the day was __Sept 10, 1939__, and __Canada__ had announced publicly to the other nations that he would be involved in the war against __Germany__, who wasn't very pleased. Both __England__ and __France__ were thrilled to hear that he was going to fight alongside them of his own free will. __Canada__ had decided to wear a very simple uniform that day and was pleased to finally be noticed for once. Everyone was looking at him, their expressions ranging from shock to disgust and surprise. Except __Russia__, he smiled creepily as the tall man looked at him. __Canada__ was very young at that time, and not very strong. __Russia__'s smile soon turned to a snarl._

_"Dhat pipsqueak won't last long, he not fight in war before, da." He said, startling everyone around him. __Canada__ simply looked towards Ivan and didn't respond. He frowned, __Canada__ didn't like having someone who didn't know him, call him weak. __Canada__ was a survivor. He had the first nations to thank for that even though his government seemed to hate them. "Boy!" __Russia__ hollered, clearly feeling the effects from the bottle of vodka he had finished, "you still a baby. You should go home!"_

_Canada clenched his fists, not caring that his face was turning red and his eyes starting to tear up a little. "You have no right to say that to me!" He yelled, using his loud voice that the first nations had thought him to use if he was ever in trouble. The sudden change in him had startled the Russian, his dark violet eyes widened. "I can fight." __Canada__ continued, shocking everyone in the room into absolute silence. "I am not afraid nor am I going to back down!"_

_Russia stood up and walked slowly towards the small blonde, holding his metal pipe up . "You know nothing of war. Go home and let the grownups deal with this."_

_Canada wanted to hit him so badly, but he knew that it would only cause more turmoil, and __Canada__ wanted to end the war as fast as possible, he hated fighting. "You still can't say that to me." __Canada__ talked out of the room. He lost a lot from that war, but he gained. He became stronger. Canada smiled at that memory as both America and England looked at him in shock as he told them about Juno beach, France was occupied by the Germans and __Canada__ had gotten farther in fight then them. __Germany__ became afraid of him. _

_Matthew could remember thinking to himself, "__Russia__ can eat his words" as he watched many other injured soldiers' returning home. Matthew had been shot twice, shattering the kneecap and in his shoulder. His own rifle had jammed, allowing the enemy to shot him before his own military had rescued him. _

It was at that memory that Matthew became aware of movement and he woke up. When he looked around and noticed wear he was he almost squeaked. He was in bed with Ivan. But something was terribly wrong. His new friend was tossing around and shaking as if he was afraid. Ivan even let out a soft whimper. Matthew quickly got out of bed and went to Ivan's side. Matthew stroked Ivan's brow hoping to calm him down. It apparently worked; Ivan stopped trembling and then warped his arms around the pillow and buried the side of his face into it.

"Home"

Matthew looked over Ivan to see jiro staring at him. The bear didn't like coming to America, preferring to stay home. Canada sighed. He knew he had to leave, but he strangely enough didn't want to. Matthew sighed as he found his new ticket and compared times. He had to leave, but he didn't want to.

"Want to go home." Kuma then growled as he waddled over to the side of the bed and leapt off. He was getting very impatient with his owner. Matthew looked to his bear in defeat. They would have to go. Matthew then quickly changed his shirt and went into the washroom to try and freshen up a little. His hair, slightly dull and that one annoying curl bounced up and down as Matthew washed his face, would need attention.

As Matthew walked out of the bathroom he could hear Ivan mumbling. Walking over to Ivan, Matthew heard words like family, don't go, lost, friends and alone. Matthew swore that his heart skipped a beat; he wanted nothing more than to comfort his new friend. But he couldn't stay. He then decided to write a quick note. He grabbed a notepad and pen and quickly made a small letter addressed to Ivan. He made sure that he had everything and placed the note whear Ivan had placed his glasses the night before and left.

**okay...as i said sorry if it was sad for you guys and if Ivan seemed a little mean to Matthew...(i give you all tissues and hugs if need be) don't worry though when i am able to update the next chapter will have some more characters added ( i hope i can write their personalities well) and the relationship will become more. speaking of which, my poll is still up so if theirs some last minute voters, i will end the poll on sun January 19, so you still do have time. 1 or 2 votes and you can help decide how the 'romance' officially starts. until next time and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6 why?

**sorry i didnt upload this yesterfday, i had my law finale and then my dog had puppies so it was kinda busy...i to want thank you all who have followed and fovoreited this. :) i hope that you all enjoy the messyness that is the healtia charceters! anmd i dont own macdonalds or tim horten (i love timmeys~and wow i was surpried to learn that you can get 40 timbits!) ~enjpy~**

(Ivan's point of view)

The sun was shining brightly as it slipped past the blinds to awaken any who slept. Ivan slept soundly, his nightmare long forgotten. Ivan slowly opened his eyes and saw the empty bed. "Matvey!?" He called aloud. Wondering where his friend went. He slowly got out of bed and looked around the room. He then noticed a folded up paper on the night table. The paper was addressed to Ivan, but he couldn't bring himself to read it. He felt betrayed and sad. The two emotions became a single monstrous tornado as Ivan tried to understand. Why did Matthew leave without saying good-bye? Ivan shook his head in attempts to forget the young blond that had captured his interest.

Ivan's phone then went off signalling that it was his boss trying to get a hold of him "privet"

"Russia, you ready for plane yes?" His boss asked quickly.

"Yes, just packing now."

"Good, I will see you when you get back; I have a few papers that you need to go over. Good bye." The phone clicked off signalling that Ivan's boss had hung up on him. Ivan signed as he got his clothes and notes all together and organized. As Ivan put on his day clothes and his jacket and scarf he remembered the note Matthew had given him. He pulled it out and stared at the neat writing. He had yet to read it Ivan gave up, he put it into his coat pocket so then he could read it on the flight, he toke his bags and left letting the door close and lock behind him.

(Pov change and time skip-1 month)

Matthew hadn't heard from Ivan since he left, even though he had written a note to Ivan as a thank you. He hoped Ivan got it, and that he read it.

"Mr. Williams? The taxi is here."

Matthew looked up from his papers as he realized the time. It was 12:30. Perfect Matthew thought to him self as he stood up grabbing his folder for notes. He hoped that America would be ready. Matthew pulled out his phone and called his southern brother.

"Yo, this is the hero, I'm too busy at the moment so if you need saving, call back and I'll come save your ass as soon as I can, bye." Matthew sighed as he listened to his brother's loud voice, he was still asleep. Matthew phoned him again. This time America answered right away.

"Mattie!" America whined "why you calling soo early"

Matthew sighed, "Its afternoon now, you should be out of bed."

"What! Oh my god Mattie we got to go or we'll be late!"

"I'm aware of that Alfred; I'm on my way to get you."

"Oh thank you bro I'll see you soon. Bye bye" silence. Mathew rolled his eyes as he reached down and stroked jiro's fuzzy head.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, silly, the one who feeds you

"Oh, where are we going?"

"The meeting," Matthew replied as he picked up his friend and opened the door "we also have to pick up America on the way."

The bear nodded and then after a minuet asked "what's America?"

Matthew smiled and told his bear no to worry about it as he walked to the taxi and sat down in the back.

"Hello, where you off to today?" the diver asked as he turned around to look at the blonde, a shocked expression on his face.

Matthew replied the driver quickly and said that the bear was actually a stuffed toy for his niece that he was visiting.

The man believed him, and looked forward as he began to drive. After about an hour the taxi driver had pulled up to Matthews home and told him the owed amount. Canada paid him and smiled as he got out of the vehicle. Matthew quickly rushed to the door and just as he was about to open it he was attacked.

"Hey canadio, dude, im soo hungry lets go for MacDonald's!" America said loudly, his baby blue eyes wide and slightly moist as if begging Matthew to say yes.

Thinking quickly Matthew remembered that there was a MacDonald right next to a Tim Horton's on the way. "Alright America, lets go."

Matthew watched his brother run towards his car with hi arms flying madly above him. It brought a smile to his face to see his brother act like a child.

"Hamburger boy" jiro said as he realized who America was. Needless to say, the drive to the meeting was long and very…interesting. America was his usual loud self, but then Matthew after a large coffee and about 30 timbites can be very…hyper. It was perhaps the only time when America becomes calm and collected while his brother was off bouncing off the walls. Soon they were walking into meeting where most of the other nations were. Thankfully France and England were not arguing, instead France was talking with his former best friends, Spain and Prussia. The three of them looked...concerning to Matthew as he was buzzing with energy. Matthew then noticed that everyone was walking to their chairs to start the meeting. It was then that the door swung open to revel and very scary looking Russian.

"privet, good I'm not late da." Russia said as he walked in with a slight limp. Today was the day that all the nations had to sit by someone else. And it just so happens that today was the day that Russia sat in-between France and Canada. That meant that the seating plane was as follows Prussia, Canada, Russia, France, Japan, china, America, Cuba, Austria, hungry, England, Sweden etc. Matthew felt his cheeks heating up slightly, he was worried that Russia would say something about him disappearing on him a month back, or that he wouldn't remember.

"vell then, if ve are all here, ve can begin-" Germany said loudly, gaining everyone's attention right away

"vait vest, Iv got to awesomely go get something." Prussia shouted quickly as he ran out of the room sharing a smirk with France.

"mein gott that dummkopf"

"oui, I believe that a announcement is necessary no?" France said as he stood up and walked to where Canada sat. "What is it papa?" Canada asked softly as everyone looked towards them.

"I am merely wondering, just out of curiosity, what is your relation with Russia?" Francis asked with a suggestive grin on his face, his eyebrow twitched once.

Canada felt his heart skip a beat. "What do you mean-"

"What! What did that commie bastard do to you bro?" America yelled loudly standing up and glaring at Russia who ignored him and looked towards the French and Canadian with a childs smile on his face.

"You know, when russie had to escort you to his hotel room after the last meeting?"

"I was helping him." Russia said coldly.

"What?!" America yelled, as England quickly grabbed onto his waist to prevent him from jumping up onto the table. "You can keep your commie hands off of him he doesn't need you"

Canada then shouted "nothing happened." But his voice fell deaf on everyone's ears as they watched America struggle. He could feel his anxiety start.

"Are you sure you weren't, ahem, doing anything important during the cool night. After all the rooms come with 1 bed."

Canada blushed when he realized exactly what his papa was referring to. "Non papa, nothing happened!" But no one heard him, and the room became noisy as the other countries began to talk amongst themselves.

"Perhaps you should listen to the truth instead of trying to make the world more perverted like you, France da" Russia said coldly. France gulped and slowly backed away in fear as Russia stood up. "So what if I like matvey?" Russia looked towards the smaller nation and smiled his violet eyes bright. "matvey is kind yes." He looked around the room and then back at Canada as if there was no one else on the plant aside form the two of them.

Canada felt his blush worsen and he started to play with his thumbs out of anxiety.

"yo, everyone the awesome Prussia is here to save the day!" Prussia yelled as he walked in carrying a shovel. Canada couldn't take it anymore his anxiety forced him to leave. He didn't even realize that he had left his small friend behind.

No one aside from Russia noticed as Canada ran out of the room with some sort of panic attack. And only Russia noticed the white bear that had jumped onto the chair when its owner ran.

"Insolent fools" Russia yelled scaring the room into silence "come bear."

"Where?" the creature asked as he jumped down.

"Away from stupid people."

"Are we going to a different planet?"

Russia giggled slightly at the bears words. No one said anything as the two walked out leaving the room in stunned silence.

"East, why are you carrying a shovel?" Germany said breaking the silence.

Both France and Prussia answered at the same time, "Russia!"

**hyper Canada! and snarky kumajiro! sadly it dosnt last as long as i would have liked but...oh well, sorry if french sounds like an ass here, i just couldnt make him any other way. hope you all enjoied, please leave a revewi to let me know what you think and next time...cuddles!**

**translations**

**mein gott-my god (german)**

**dummkopf-idiot (something like that) (german)**

**oui-yes**


	7. see me, remeber me

**sorry...apparently when im lazy, life continues to move...as i said last, time...cuddles!**

Matthew felt the hot tears that glided down his cheeks as he ran. Why was it that no one noticed him and when they did, it was for their own benefit or their own selfless needs? Why didn't they notice him for something good and not just for his mistakes and fears? Matthew could feel his legs burn but he couldn't stop running, he ran past workers and twisted around corners and up and down stairs. Matthew kept running until he practically collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. Why papa? Why did you have to say those things? Why embarrass me like that, all I've ever tried to do is to please you?! Matthew thought to himself as he curled up in the corner, under a small desk with a vase of sunflowers on it. His body shook as his tried to hold in his tears. A few people passes but they didn't notice him. Of soured they didn't notice him, no one ever did-

"Matvey?"

Matthew let out a quiet yelp as he was startled by Ivan's voice. 'He won't see me' Matthew thought to himself as he curled up even more under the table.

"Little matvey?" Ivan said softly as he looked at the table with a vase of sunflowers. There was a dark figure just under it that moved slightly as if they were trying to cave in on themselves. He walked towards it and heard the faintest of sobs. Ivan immediately realized that it was his little Canadian friend. Those sobs were like little knives, cutting into Ivan's heart. He crouched down to be level with the table; he was too tall to be at the same height as the Canadian, but it was close. "I see you matvey."

"Eh!" Matthew was shocked to say the least. He looked up to see Russia crouched in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked quietly, his eyes full of concern.

"I-i think s-so." Mathew said, stuttering and sobbing and the same time. His eyes stung a little from the tears.

Ivan remained silent for a moment before asking "are you sure?"

Matthew looked up with tear ridden eyes and hiccupped while he nodded. Ivan smiled and he lifted his arms the grabbed a sunflower.

"Smile little matvey, much nicer to see you happy then to see you so upset."

Matthew looked at the sunflower in Ivan's hands, a bright yellow, and full of friendship and kindness kind of flower. It made Matthew smile. He reached out for the flower with a quite thank you. His slim fingers grazed Ivan's calloused fingers. So warm, Matthew thought as his fingers curled around the beautiful flower. Ivan smiled as Matthew took the flower.

"I'm sorry to have made a bug fuss over nothing." Matthew said quietly, looking down at his knees, when he felt Ivan's large hand on his head.

"Is not a problem for me da, I enjoy little Canadian company."

Matthew didn't say anything as he processed, Ivan's words, "really?"

"da, of course, why would I say it if not true?" Ivan replied, laughing softly. Not his creepy kolkol laugh but a nice human sounding one.

Matthew smiled, "your right, thanks for making me feel better."

"no problem, little one, as I said, I enjoy your company, do you want to return to meeting for go for…what is that American food again…" Ivan began, "Umm…not hamburgers, ummm…something to do with fries and cheese and-"

"Poutine!" Matthew interrupted with a huge grin on his face, startling the Russian who then in turn fell in his rump. Matthew tried not to smile as Russia looked at him in shock. "Sorry. And poutine is actually Canadian…America likes it though."

Ivan laughed loudly at that, "Is okay, I take it that you really like poutine."

Matthew nodded his head fiercely as he then crawled from under the table. As they both stood up, they knew that they would have to hurry to avoid the other nations.

it was perhaps Matthews best day ever, he was seen and remembered by his friends and he treasured that. By the time that the day was over, and the sky dark as if ink had spilled over the light blue of they made their way back, Matthew swayed to the sides and nodded off. He was tired.

"Little matvey, do not fall asleep on me da, am I that boring as to put you to sleep?" Ivan said jokingly.

"No way, im just really tired, I had no idea that someone's eyes could go that wide though, it was funny."

"da, it w-"

Matthew tripped and almost fell as he felt Ivan's strong arms grabbing him. "Sorry..." Matthew said as he yawned. Ivan didn't let go even though Matthew had steadied himself. "Umm...Ivan, I can stand now."

Ivan looked into his little matvey's eyes. Such a pretty colour, unlike his own. "het, you are tired, and falling over your own feet da. I am strong and can carry you."

Matthew squealed as the Russian had then moved his arm to his knees. "No, I...Ivan,, i-i walk..c-can (no Ivan I can walk)

"tishina" I do not mind, besides, you are slightly chilled da?"

Matthew couldn't say anything, his cheeks were a dark red at that time and didn't trust himself t say anything else. Ivan was right, he was chilled, but not that badly, although it did give Canada the chance to be close to the Russian. Mathew mentally slapped himself as he thought of how nice it felt to be in Russia's arms. Matthew could smell the freshly fallen snow on Ivan's breath as they walked; the moon was playing peek-a-boo with them. it was romantic, and Matthew eyes slowly closed nuzzled up in Ivan's arms. He was content and allowed himself to feel loved and remembered as he fell asleep.

(pov change)

Ivan felt happy. He had a friend who liked him and who Ivan didn't feel as if he needed to dominate the other, like he did with Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia. It was nice taking Canada to his hotel room Ivan didn't even bother to change; he just sat down on the bed holding onto his little friend and laid down, curling up with the little Canadian in his arms. Ivan wasn't cold and fell asleep holding onto the smaller nation and smiling.

(pov change~?~)

"Damn bastard, probably hurting him..ill kill him." said a quiet voice from across the street, he watched as the bigger man carried the smaller form into the hotel room, feeling as if his innards were twisting at the thought of not having the little blond cutie, he had made his mistake before. But wasn't about to repeat it again.

**apparently i cant spel i van properly...lol (im punny) so this chapter is slightly late as i was both lazy and not liking the first bit of it...but now we have snuggley ivan and Matthew...sooo cute! and who is that scary stalker person? (even i don't know yet...lol, hides in corner) i also got a couple other ideas for some other hetalia stories i would like to write and at some point publish... one is a rus/can/prus and the other would be a russ can with one sided prucan (supernatural and i would put them as rating m just cause it might get...gory and more dark, but...yeah, still romance) but i would like it if you guys would leave a nice little review as so i know that your enjoying this story and thank you all for fallowing and favoring!** **(sorry if it gets annoying when i constantly comment on this, i just love reading your opinions on my work and im soo glad more the constrictive criticism i get, loves to you all 3**

**het- no**

**tishina-hush**


	8. Chapter 8 sweet mornings

**sorry was a busy weekend with my birthday party and such ~18~ woohoo! um. so, i hope you enjoy this and im sorry it is soo late! :( and enjoy the cuteness of these two adorable little guys.  
**

**enjoy~**

As Matthew woke up, he realized that he was very warm. It made him think back to when he and his brother would curl up in each others arms at night. He then curled up and nuzzled into the other form seeking more warmth, not realizing who it was till he smelt the vodka. "What?!" Matthew yelped as Ivan rolled over, his arm moving and coiling around Matthew's waist. He couldn't move, but oddly enough he didn't want to. He was warm. Not to mention that Ivan was very cuddly and cute when he was asleep. Matthew looked at I vans face, mesmerized. He leaned forward to study, the handsome man's face. Traces of scar littered his neck, just where his scarf fell slightly due to having slept with Matthew. His hand moved towards the sleeping man, stroking his cheek, then tracing the outline of his lips.

"Mmm." Ivan murmured, before nuzzling into the soft hand. Matthew giggled and lowered his head and nuzzled into Ivan's scarfed neck. He was at peace. Matthew inhaled Ivan's scent and closed his eyes, giving into the sweet temptation of sleep. Matthew drifted off into sweet oblivion of sleep and dreams; he was seen and noticed by the others, with Ivan at his side. He held onto Ivan's hand, and smiled leaning forward, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Little matve? Time to wake up~"

Matthew opened his eyes blushing as he realized what he almost did in his dream. Oh, umm hi...eer...morning I guess?" Matthew said quietly.

Ivan smirked lightly, holding in a laugh, "little matvey, enjoined cuddle last night da."

"WHAT!?" Matthew yelped as he looked down, beet red. He was soo confused, why was Russia paying so much attention to him and what did his dreams mean?

Ivan then stood in front of the cowering nation and reached down holding onto his chin lightly. "matvey, I like you." he said quickly, almost embarrassed. He then turned and walked away, leaving behind a very confused Matthew sitting on the bed, blankets still tangled around him.

"EHH!" Matthew then quickly untangled himself as he called out to Ivan to stood, Ivan didn't listen as he grabbed his jacket and went for the door, with Matthew running after him. "Ivan, wait!" he said in his most powerful voice.

Ivan stopped at the loud voice that he didn't recognize. He turned just as Matthew crashed into him. "ooph" he quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy in front of him. So small and frail in his large arms, Ivan looked down with a blush on his cheeks. He quickly let his little friend stand up on his arm and took a step back expecting Matthew to become angry at him for saying something like 'I like you' they still were loud and repeating in his mind.

"Ivan" Matthew said quietly.

"Da?"

Matthew moved his hands together in front of him and looked down to them as he started to play with his thumbs. "umm..wh-what you said…umm what, umm, whatdidyoumena?" he said in a rush.

Ivan tilted his head to the side slightly, he didn't catch the last bit, but he could guess what Matthew was asking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I mean what I said, matvey, I like you, now I must ask you," he paused looking Matthew in the eyes. "Do you like me?"

Matthew didn't know what to say, but he felt like he had to do something, otherwise Ivan would get angry with him and forget him. Matthew didn't want that, he wanted, no, needed to be remembered. Without saying a word he looked up and reached up towards Ivan's face and put his hands on both sides of his face, rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks, and gently pulling Ivan's face down to be closer as to kiss him. Ivan was unsure of how he felt about Matthew taking charge of the situation, so then he then grabbed Matthew bringing there lips together. Matthew was sweet like honey and maple, while Ivan felt Matthews's arms moving around his neck slowly not wanting to startle either of them. It was then that they both realized how much they needed each other. Matthew could feel a single tear escape from his eyes, he felt soo happy, but in the darkest part of his mind, a little voice told him it would never last. Nations couldn't truly love each other. but Matthew banished those thoughts to enjoy himself in the present. As they both pulled away to breath, they were both blushing, Ivan smiled and kissed Matthew's forehead. And with eyes closed, he held him there. Not wanting to let go.

Matthew nuzzled into Ivan's chest and breathed in his scent, like the freshly fallen snow and pine trees. "I'm sorry for leaving you." Matthew said quietly, tilting his head up to kiss Ivan's chin.

Ivan looked down at the small and smiling Canadian, he was his, and his alone, Ivan was soo happy. "da, you are forgiven" Ivan said as he remembered the note. It had said-

**(this is the note)**

_'Ivan~_

_Thank you soo much for not forgetting me, and for helping me. No one else would have remembered me or even come to my rescue unless it would have benefited them, but you made me feel important. Thank you for caring, Ivan! I am sorry I have to leave, especially after last night when you appeared to be having a nightmare. If you need to, call me and we can talk about it, or about hockey or something, I mean we're friends right? And friends help each other. I wish I could say this to you in person, so this note will have to do._  
_Thank you, and good-bye_

_Matthew Williams (__Canada__)'_

"We are more then friends little one." Ivan said sweetly as he then planted another innocent kiss on Matthew's soft lips, before letting go.

**yeah my computer honestly hate's the name Ivan, (its underlined with red for spelling error lol. so im sorry i just couldn't get any writing done and my mind was not romantic and it got really awkward for me trying to write this chapter at school, where all my friends can and will read over my shoulder soo yeah...um im going to take a break and just edit the preserve chapters, and then on the 21 i will post another chapter. but to also kinda make up for it, im posting a chapter for a new story, where it is human Matthew, angle Prussia and devil Ivan. its going to be rated m as it will get more violent and horror. (please check it out and tell me what ya'll think) don't freak out about the snowy friendship as this is my first baby, i will finish it ( the other is just more like i can't think of anything for this one so i can get more viarity and such. review favorite and fallow, it really does help me with writing. and happy valentines day!**


	9. Chapter 9 first datept 1

**ok, so, funny story, my mom shipped ruscan the other day! we were talking about the Olympics and she said that the Americans beat the Russians (i wanted the Canadians vs Russians hockey game...) and then i said that i thing that the Canadians had won against Latvia, so then she said that it was going to be can vs. ame. and then she said she wanted it to be America-bronze, and then Canada vs. Russia for gold and i was like... o.0 you shipped it in my mind! i would have watched it even though im not a hockey person...yeah im Canadian but i don't like hockey that much (expect for the fights!) anyways, enjoy~**

(3 days later)  
Matthew stood in his hotel room looking at himself in the mirror. He was nervous; it was going to be his first "official" date with Ivan! But, he was having a difficult time trying to find something to wear, and his hair was being an absolute pain in the butt.  
"For love of beavers, what am I going to wear?" He asked himself out loud, as he looked back at his closet. He had almost emptied it while looking at everything he owned. Momentarily giving up, Matthew went to his kitten to try and find something to at to calm his nerves. Once the fridge was opened he remembered that he still had a few pancakes left in the oven that he could eat. They were still warm enough to enjoy as he quickly prepared his lunch and eat them. Licking his lips Matthew leaned back into his chair and took a deep breath. He felt better as he then went back to his messy room to find something to wear. He quickly decided on his dark jeans and red shirt with the sleeves that went to his elbows with his black vest. After he was done fussing about with his outfit he went into his washroom and grabbed his brush and attacked his hair, his hair was badly knotted and nothing he did help. Sometimes his curly hair was a blessing and a curse, about 10 minutes later, his hair still wavy but without notes shined. Matthew blushed as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was feminine, no matter how you looked at it, and he wondered if anyone would ever mistake him for America's sister instead of being America himself.  
(Pov change)  
Ivan smiled at his reflection, still creepy, he frowned. He was nervous and excited at the same time. It was a blissful tornado of the two feelings as they danced around. Ivan pickled up his toothbrush and quickly lathered the past on his teeth as he cleaned them, when he finished he washed his face and patted his face dry He remembered the day when he kissed Matthew. It was heaven for him and he felt sane. Russia went to his closet to grab his over shirt and jacket. Once he had them on he looked at himself in the mirror, he hoped that his little matvey would think highly of his appearance, he didn't usually care about what he wore as long as it was comfy and easy to move in. but he wanted matvey to be comfortable with him and wearing his signature uniform wouldn't work. Ivan smiled at himself in the mirror as he then grabbed his favourite scarf and wrapped it around his neck several times, his sister, Ukraine, had made it very long even as a child and now as a adult it was still very long. But it was his most prized possession. Ivan once pleased with how he looked, turned away and grabbed his keys and left his hotel room as he went to Canada's room.  
Knock-knock*  
Ivan waited a moment as he could hear light footsteps coming towards the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Me"  
"…who me?"  
"Me, da?"  
"Oh, Ivan!" Matthew replied happily as he quickly opened the door for Ivan. They smiled at each other and Matthew blushed a little. "You look really nice," Matthew blushed even harder when Ivan gently gripped his chin to make him look into Ivan's eyes.  
"Little matvey looks good as well." Ivan said as he leaned down to touch the tip of his nose against Matthews "ready?"  
Matthew stuttered "y-yes" as he stepped out checking his pocket for his wallet. Once he was sure he had it he closed his apartment door and smiled at the tall Russian in front of him. He was excited as Ivan blushed and pulled his scarf up to cover his nose and checks, Matthew didn't know why Ivan was covering part of his face, but didn't question it. They then started to walk towards the elevator when they heard America yelling.  
"I told you iggy, France touched me!"  
"Non, I did not do such a thing!"  
"Shut it wanker, and bloody frog, keep it in your pants!"  
'OH my Angleterre, have something on your mind?~"  
"ahg" Matthew yelped as he covered his ears, shaking slightly.  
Ivan looked at the small Canadian at his side who was clearly distressed by what he was hearing. Ivan placed his hand on Matthew's lower back and allowed Matthew to lean into his side as they walked past the three arguing nations. Matthew was upset as he realized that they had forgotten him again. But once they were safe in the elevator he knew that even had they of invited him, he would have said no. he had something to do with someone who didn't forget him!  
"Sorry about that-" Matthew started to apologize.  
"Don't worry matvey~ it not nice when family are to busy for you."  
Matthew smiled as he then reached out for the other man's hand and held onto it as he stepped closer. Matthew wasn't afraid of being in an elevator with Ivan anymore. They stood there in comfortable silence as the elevator made its way down to ground level.  
As soon as the door slid open, the two northern countries walked hand in hand out of the hotel to Ivan's car. Once they were both buckled in with Ivan driving, Matthew turned on the radio, and almost instantly gasped as it was a Justin beiber song. Quickly changing the station to a different one he fumed slightly.  
Ivan found it cute, but wasn't sure about the reaction. When Matthew said, "I blame America for him…" it made sense to Ivan then. He giggled.  
Matthew then laughed with a big grin on his face. "Even though the kids Canadian, I still blame America, the one time I actually do something, America gets the blame, it so cool to get America back for all the time's he blamed me and got me in trouble!"  
"So Matthew doe's have a naughty side~" Ivan said with a smirk.  
"Hey! I'm not a goody two-shoes, like everyone thinks!" Matthew said with a pout. "I can be bad."  
Ivan had to hold back a laugh as he tried to envision a Matthew with devil horns…he tried…he failed miserably as he could only see Matthew as a little angel. He couldn't even see the halo being tilted by the horns. Matthew was just too pure to be bad.  
"We here" Ivan said as he looked out the window to the beautiful mounting range. They were going for target practice!

**teehee, sorry but i think this would be a fun thing to do on a date, and with Matthew being an excellent sniper, hunter and having the history for the use of a bow and arrow, i think that going for target practice would be fun. and this is part 1 of the date. i will upload part two soon, were they will show off to the other, and hehehehe...i wont say more :} i hope you all enjoined, review fallow and/or favorite, it helps me soo much, and im thinking that i would like to give back, so im thinking of a number. so the person the person who is that number with reviews, i will write a one0shot for them, any pairing, rating and plot! will last until next chapter is posted. good luck~**

**translation-angleterre-england (french)**

**non-no**


	10. Chapter 10 first datepart 2

**here is the second part :) the only mild warning for this is that there is references to hunting (try to remember that hunting for food was common for first nations and is very important culturally for them and to me) I made sure it wasnt too much, so i hope you enjoy it~**

Ivan and Matthew stood together as they looked towards the open valley. It was a beautiful area, full of game, and a good wide river. It made Matthew sad to k ow that they were only going for target practice and not true hunting. But it would keep them in practice and it would be a good time for Matthew to show off. He was a good sniper.  
"This way matvey" Ivan said, holding onto a very large back that held the guns and ammo. Matthew instead of guns, had an old-fashioned bow that was slighter shorter than he was. he followed Ivan as they walked through the dark and moist forest. Matthew could hear the sounds of the animals and the wind as it whispered to the trees. they remained silent as they wondered through, Matthew memorizing each and every tree branch that reached out to him as he passed.  
"How far is it?" Matthew asked as he followed Ivan.  
"Not much farther little one." Ivan called back. He was excited to get there and to enjoy the company of Matthew.  
"How much ammo did you bring?"  
Ivan smiled "Enough."  
Matthew smiled, it had been awhile since he last went shooting, it was like a guilty pleasure to him, a quite, shy and meek little boy. Matthew wanted to laugh a little, give him a bow and arrow or a sniper rifle and no one would recognize him. they soon came apuon a clearing. there was a little stream and a small cliff where Ivan went to and placed the bag down. after a minute or two of searching he pulled out some paper with the target on them. Matthew recognized the colors. black, blue, red and yellow. Matthew walked up to Ivan and they both set up the targets against the cliff. Matthew then turned away to glance at the clearing, it was wide enough for them to shoot at a safe distance. Ivan, when Matthew turned away picked up the bag and walked away from the area to set up for him to shoot.  
"matvey, they gun will not shot itself for you~"  
"eh- right" he said childishly as he walked towards Ivan pulling off his bow and taking his quiver off his back. Matthew stood beside Ivan and readjusted his jacket that Ivan had lent him. it was a simple cameo jacket, and Matthew had several at his house. he had a room dedicated to his hunting supplies and trophy's from the years. he had his first bow and arrow that he made on the wall. his first kill stuffed and placed neatly in the corner, he didn't like killing that often but would for food and that first kill had been the difference between life and death at the time.  
"matvey" Ivan called out interrupting Matthews thoughts. "perhaps you show me this pride you have for the bow?"  
Matthew looked towards Ivan with a cheeky grin as he quickly grabbed an arrow out of his quiver and put the feathered end to the string. he looked towards the targets and raised his arms with the bow and arrow. taking in a deep breath he pulled the string back to his chin and aimed, and breathed out as he released. he heard a more than satisfying whack as the arrow priced into the target center. he lowered the bow.  
"...remind me not to piss you off when you have bow and arrow in hand da." Ivan said as he looked towards the little Canadian, who in turned smiled sheepishly.  
"oddly enough, even when people piss me off, i would never do anything to them...unless its against my family then all hell breaks loss." Canada said, smiling as he remembered the time(s) Russia had sat on him during prevoise meetings. he wanted to get mad but when he tried he just couldn't. and he was glad for that. he didn't know how nice the Russian was.  
"interesting, i get mad easily, especially when my sisters are involved, even though Belarus scares me a lot...: he said with a shudder at the name Belarus.  
"i think that family is importance and that's why we get so protective over them, i mean...even though my brothers an ass half the time i still love him, and even though France had to abandon me at one point and gave me to England, i know he still cared..." Matthew said quietly as Ivan slowly loaded his rifle listening to everything he said.  
"da, family is important, maybe more so to us nations...even when sister get independence they still cared about me and we help each other when we can." Ivan said as he loaded his rifle. when he finished talking he aimed and fired. it was loud. Matthew looked at the target, bulls eye. the rest of the day consisted of them shooting at the targets and Matthew showing off his sniping skills. they had a fun time together, and they ended the evening off with Ivan giving Matthew a gentle kiss on the cheek as they said goodbye to each other.  
Once Matthew closed the door, he turned as red as spain's tomatoes. He was screwed...he was in love with Ivan. What would the other nation people think?  
"Who?"  
"Me, Canada." Matthew replied to his furry companion. "Matthew"  
"Hungry."  
Matthew sighed as he quickly made kuma's meal, fish and cheese.  
"did you have fun?"  
Matthew smiled.

**no translations and as of publishing this I have 12 reviews, sooo close, the number i choose was 13 (my lucky number) so the closet was_ ~card fighter by heart~ _you win as you were the closet, so if you want me to write a one-shot for you, message me the characters, plot, rating and all that stuff, I will send you a quick pm with a congrats once i post this chapter...ummm anything else...oh, next week I might be a day or two late as im busy this week. and i have no idea how much writing I will be able to do. *hids in corner, muttering evil school and stuff***

**thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews, they truly, truly help me write. :)**


	11. stop?

**...*starts banging head against wall muttering baka* i didn't know i swear...i don't fallow sports that much and i thought that the blue jays were an american team, i am sorry about that, i only know that it was a baseball team (yes there is a reason for that, i will explain it, even though baseball inst a contact sport, in world series hetalia, both America and Canada are throwing the ball, but Canada keeps getting hit so i think that Canada suffers slight head trauma or something and mixes up America's hockey with baseball...) BY THE WAY, I LOVE YOU GUYS! *still giggling about france and needing his next ^*$ * i mentioned France in this one just because that made me giggle so much!  
**

**~enjoy~**

"Listen to me iggy!"

"I am listen America, its bloody difficult to do so when your going off on a tantrum. Act your age." England muttered as he sipped his earl grey. It would,d have been a perfect afternoon for him to enjoy some tea, if it weren't for the loud American.

"I am! Canadio is hanging around that damn commie too much, at first I thought it was political for trade or something to do with the north pole, but...they still hang out!" America shouted as he paced back and forth on England's new carpet. "Get this, they have booked rooms that are across from each other, for the next meeting!"

Sigh. "That is more than likely a coincidence. America, I think your over reacting, I understand where your coming from...but...umm...kanata is old enough to take care of himself new. It might actually no disregard that last bit." England said, stopping himself from saying something that might make the younger nation angry. He didn't want to upset his younger brother at the moment. It was hard really, being both a father figure and an older brother to the twins, but he did his best. Even if it wasn't good enough sometimes.

"Hey, I have an idea!" America said, with a smirk on his face. "I'll be the hero and that way manada **(?)** won't even be able to stay in the same room with Russia"!"

"America that's enough!" England shouted.

"Wha- what ya mean?"

"...I think it would be best to let them be," England started.

"No way am I going g to let that commie hurt my little brother."

"He seems very happy when he's around d Russia." England stated. "I don't see him, even when his right there, in front of you, but since they started to be friends, its like you notice him, I think that its good for...him to have someone who notices him." America stopped pacing and crouched down. His head was hurting, iggy, made sense, but this was about his little brother and the psychotic commie! Normally people didn't see can a, but now, it was like they knew someone was there, but they didn't know who it was.

"I just... I don't want him to get hurt...I know how bad Russia can get, I was the one who experienced it." England put his tea down and went to his brother and sat beside him.

"I know America." America wrapped his arms around his older (but smaller) brother and slowly let his tears out. "Is this similar to what you felt, when I left?"

"Like your alone?"

"Yeah."

"...a little."

"I'm sorry." England smiled and stood giving America a gentle kiss on his head, like how he used to when America got hurt as a little boy.

~pov change~

Canada was nervous. it was almost 1 year since he and Ivan started dating.

"Happy boy?" kumkichi asked, as Matthew read some of his old books, that France had given him years ago.

"wha-oh y-yeah!" Matthew stuttered as he closed the book with a very...descriptive scene between a man and women. the only reason Matthew was reading them was because they were romance and Matthew wanted to make a special date for them, but he was still young and very naïve. (even though he grew up with french for a short time) "Umm...kuma?"

the small bear looked at his owner tilting his head to the side in question. "what"

"ummm... if you liked someone and..." Matthew blushed "wanted to have a special night with them what would you do?"

"sleep with them."

"KUMA! Thats not what i meant and you know it!" Matthew scolded his bear as he started to resherce on line for a good night out. sigh, 'what am i going to do?'

**hehehe, osrry i really like having kuma be a little snarky so i couldnt resist it, and obviously Matthew needs to not read those books... i thought i was going to be late, but i forgot i had grad skip day and a pro-d-day so yeah. im working on the one-shot now. (i have a poll on my profile for light and dark voices so if you read it, please vote, it helps me alot.) and omg i went past 10 chapters! gyaa...i need to calm down...**

**no translations and please review fallow and favourite, i love seeing them and it helps me to know im doing well. once again, i love you all!**


End file.
